Nine Is Divine?
by LuigiPenPal23
Summary: When Bowser's ninth child is a human he tries to hide her from his kids. But when she breaks out of the basement chaos ensues. With the help of Bowser Jr. can they figure out the mystery of both of their mothers? My 1st fanfic.
1. Prologue

Nine Is Divine?

Prologue

Seventeen years ago on October 17 an anxious Bowser sat twiddling his thumbs in the hospital waiting room. It had been nearly thirteen hours since Vita went into labor. _Vita, dear God, was she alright? _Bowser broke out into a cold sweat. Numbly, he reached for his handkerchief and wiped some of the sweat off his brow. He could hear his heart pounding deafeningly inside him. _And what about our baby, was she okay?_ Suddenly, the doors to the waiting room burst open!

In walked a nurse who went straight for the bathroom.

Bowser nearly fell out of his seat. _Another false alarm._ He began to think about Vita. _Vita, Vita, sweet, precious Vita. _He remembered when he first saw her. Her beautiful blue eyes, her luscious ruby lips, and her daintily curled blonde hair. He couldn't think what life would be like without her. But, then again, he couldn't think of life without Lena. It had been two years since she died and he still couldn't forget her. Laid out on the operating table like a display at the museum. Motionless, cold…all because of complications from birth. And little BJ, asleep in his daddy's arms, their last child together. He swore that he would never tell any of his kids about their mother. Especially not BJ…. A tear trickled down Bowser's cheek. _Lena, oh, how I wish you could see BJ._

The doors to the waiting room slowly creaked open again. This time to reveal a Koopa-Troopa doctor.

Dr. Terry Bosco walked over to Bowser, a solemn look on his face. "Sir, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What…" Bowser choked out.

"The good news is your wife…"

"She's not my wife."

"Well, your girlfriend had a successful labor. She's absolutely fine, just a little groggy."

_Thank God, Vita's fine. Vita's okay, she's going to be o…Wait. If Vita's alright then…then…what about? Oh no…_

"However, your baby's fine but…"

"Is she…is she…"

"Sir, you'll have to come with me."

Outside of Vita's room Bowser was leaned against the wall deep in thought. Dr. Bosco had went inside to tell Vita the bad news.

"_Sir, when the baby came out from the womb, we thought she was normal and all. But upon closer inspection we realized that something was very wrong."_

"_Meaning…"_

"_Your daughter's a human."_

The door to the room opened and out came Dr. Bosco. Before Bowser could ask anything a nurse came running up to them.

"Dr. Bosco! Your wife's gone into labor!"

"What! But she's a month early! Oh dear lord! Cancel all of my appointments and tell the board to reschedule the meeting! I…I…oh my God I'm going to be a daddy!"

With that both the doctor and the nurse rushed down the hallway and turned the corner to the exit.

Bowser peeked inside the room. They were alone now. They could finally talk about what was going to happen.

"It's alright honey, you can come in."

Bowser slowly came into the room. On the bed was Vita. Her pale skin reflecting the sun's bright rays. Cradled in her arms was a tiny infant, swaddled in a baby blanket.

She was a human. Bowser had prayed she's come out to be a Koopa. Only then would she be accepted by the family. This complicated everything…

"Bowser, I think it would best for the both of us if we let her up for adoption."

Bowser felt a sharp pain in his heart. "No!" he blurted out. "Absolutely not!"

"Then, what are we going to do with her. I can't live in New York as a single mother, it would be too much stress, and too much money, money that I don't have. And I can't move here because I have my mom to support back there."

Bowser thought long and hard about what he was going to do. _It will be hard for her to live with the family._

"I'll raise her."

Vita smiled a soft, melancholy smile. "I knew you'd say that." She held out the girl and Bowser cradled her in her arms.

"Bowser, I have to go back home. But I want you to always remember, I love you more than words can say. And one day, when I can, I'll come back and I can live with you forever. But until then…" she took out a picture of them when they first met and ripped it in half. She gave him the half with her on it. "I want you to have me by your side so you can show our daughter who her mother is."

Bowser leaned down and kissed Vita on the forehead. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Bowser walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him. He went over to a bench by the nurses' station and sat upon it. Bowser looked down at his sleeping daughter. _Callista Koopa, my second daughter. What am I going to do with you?_

_If I raise you the way I planned you would be an absolute genius. You'd be my right hand man…woman. You'd help me with all of my vilest plans. But you're a human. If I brought you into my family you wouldn't be accepted. You'd be scorned and neglected. Where am I going to put you?_

Then it hit Bowser like a speeding bullet.

_The Castle Dungeon!_


	2. Callista

Chapter 1- Callista

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all of these characters except for Callista and a few others: they're mine.

Sixteen years later on October 17 the entire Bowser family was eating dinner. They were laughing, bickering, just like it was any other dinner. Nothing special at all about this. It wasn't any of their birthdays and it wasn't any holiday so why would it be any different? Only one of them knew that the young girl in the basement was celebrating her sixteenth birthday.

Callista Koopa had never lived outside of her bedroom. She had never seen the light of day, nor ever known anyone besides her tutor. She had never smelled fresh air or felt the pull of the ocean's water. She lived alone in her little bedroom waiting for the day the door would be opened and someone would be there telling her it was time to meet her father.

Callista had always thought that on her sixteenth birthday that person would come and she would be escorted from her room to meet her father. And he would smile and give her a warm welcome. Then everyone would sing "Happy Birthday" and they would celebrate. After all, her tutor always said her father was a most generous man and that he loved all creatures and couldn't possibly harm a fly.

She wondered if her father was lonely. According to Callista's tutor she was his only child and her mother had become ill and was sent far away. Only the castle guards lived with him and they never talked to him.

Callista had never ever seen her father. She often pondered what her father looked like. Was he a human like her? Or was he a turtle man like her tutor? It plagued her miserably so she began to sketch her father, like a human and a turtle.

Callista was a great artist. Her tutor always gave her art lessons after he noticed a few of her doodles. She used only charcoal and was a master with it. One time she drew a self-portrait and her tutor gave it to her father.

Wonder what he thought about it?

"Ms. Callista?"

No answer.

"Ms. Callista!"

"Huh? Oh…Hi Mr. Karlson." Callista suddenly came back to reality.

"Ms. Callista, how many times have I told you to pay attention during lessons? And how many times have I told you the better you work…"

"The better the chance I'll be released from my room. You've told me enough times, sir."

Mr. Karlson raped his knuckles impatiently on the desk.

"So it's obvious you're not deaf, you just haven't been paying attention. And you know the penalty for not paying attention."

Callista nearly jumped out of her seat. Her heart beat a thousand miles a minute and she broke out in a cold sweat.

"Oh please don't tell my father Mr. Karlson! Oh, please don't tell my father! If he hears I'm not paying attention then I'm never going to get out of here!"

"Alright, I won't tell. But just know: if it happens again…" Mr. Karlson threatened.

"It won't happen again, sir. I promise." Callista sunk back into her chair feeling completely useless and unworthy.

"That's all for today's lessons. You'll find you homework under my desk. And Callista?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

Mr. Karlson opened the door and walked outside, quickly locking it behind him. Callista sighed, there was no chance he was ever going to forget to lock the door. Defeated, she walked over to Mr. Karlson's desk and peeked under it.

There was a box of fresh charcoals and a sketch pad. Callista smiled; at least someone remembered her birthday.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ms…Callista? May…I come in?" A shaky voice asked. Callista had never heard the voice before. Maybe…

"Yes you can, sir."

The door opened to reveal a twitching, nervous castle guard. Callista nearly jumped, so this was one of the castle guards.

"I have a message from you father, King Bowser."

"Do tell." Callista grinned.

"Happy Birthday."

Callista felt a wave of depression come over her. So he wasn't going to escort her out.

"Can…I go now?"

"Of course."

The guard ran out the door and shut it behind him. Callista slumped herself on the bed, now completely miserable. Her father wasn't going to come. She'd have to live in this bedroom for the rest of her life. And here the same _click_ of the lock everyday.

Suddenly Callista bolted upright. The _Click_! There wasn't a sound after the guard slammed the door!

Callista walked over to the door. She grasped her hand around the knob. Slowly she began to turn it.

The door opened wide.

For about five minutes Callista stared out the door. Never had she thought her bedroom was in a dark, dank, and decrepit looking cellar. Was this…a dungeon?

Cautiously Callista crept out of the room into the corridor. She walked down the hall until she saw a staircase. She started to bite her nails nervously as she ascended the steps. At the very top was a blood red door. She took a deep breath before she opened the door.

In the dining room, the door to the dungeon began to open. Out walked a pale, red-headed young girl. The moment Bowser saw her he saw his life flash before him.

"CALLISTA!" he screamed. "WHO LET YOU OUT?"

Callista was taken aback. This was her father, she just knew it. But he wasn't kind and he certainly looked capable of killing more than just a fly. She noticed that seven other dinosaur-like creatures were at the table with him. And she could tell by the resemblance these were his other children. Her brothers and sister.

Callista felt her heart break into a million pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes. Now she knew. She knew why she was never let out, why Mr. Karlson had told her all these things. Now she knew the truth.

She had been living a lie.


	3. Bowser Jr

Chapter 2- Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. had been pouring himself a glass of orange juice when he heard his father scream. BJ jumped back in surprise, spilling the orange juice all over the kitchen floor. "Shoot." He muttered going to grab a few towels. "Dad'll kill me if he sees this."

Before he could even bend over to wipe up the mess a young girl ran out into the kitchen and slipped on the juice. She fell head first onto the floor with a loud **_THUD_**! When she picked herself up BJ got a good look at her.

The girl was in her teens. She had fiery red hair, the same shade as his father. She had baby blue eyes that shined like a lake in the sunset. She wore jeans and a white t-shirt. Her skin was porcelain white. The moment their eyes met she busted out crying.

"Don't hurt me." She sobbed. "Please don't hurt me."

BJ had absolutely no idea what to do. He could call his father. He would take her to the dungeon and BJ would win his father's respect for the rest of his life. But something inside him told him not to do it. It was telling him to help her.

BJ walked over to get a closer look at her. Although he was certain he had never met this girl in his entire life he almost felt like he'd known her for the longest of times. He felt like she was…family.

"There's a dumbwaiter that goes down to the dungeon." He whispered in her ear. "They'll never be able to find you there. If you climb in, I'll pull you down."

The girl stared dumbfounded at him. Then she nodded her head. Slowly she walked over to the dumbwaiter and squeezed herself in. It was a tight fit but it would have to do. BJ closed the grate and lowered the dumbwaiter down to the bottom.

After it had made it to the bottom BJ picked up his towels and began to clean up his mess. Suddenly two guards ran to the kitchen door.

"Bowser Junior, sir! Have you seen a young girl run by here?" a guard panted.

"A young girl?" BJ decided to act dumb.

"Yes, it is of the utmost importance that she is found. According to King Bowser she is a threat to the Koopa Kingdom and it would be a disaster if she escapes this castle." BJ thought about that girl. She had seemed so innocent. If she was really a threat to society why was she so scared of him? Something wasn't right about this…

"Guys, does it look like I've seen a young girl out here?" BJ asked.

"Well, no…" one of the guards muttered.

"Then why did you bother to ask?" BJ rolled his eyes.

"Alright then. If you do see her please inform us immediately!" he turned to the other guard. "Secure the stairwells! We can't let that girl get out of here alive." The two guards ran off.

BJ felt a sudden urge to find out a little bit more about this girl.

On a comfortable bed deep in the dungeon the young girl sat weeping. Callista just couldn't take it anymore. Was this what her father had planned: for her to live in the dungeon until his other kids moved out and then she would be set free? She doubted even that.

"This has to be a dream. That's the only way this could be happening. In a few minutes Mr. Karlson will wake me up and scold me for falling asleep in class and then my life can move on. But this is real. I've been living in a dream, one meant for me never to worry about the outside world or question what was outside that door." Callista looked over at the door.

Never before had it seemed so sinister. Its dark wood, the rusty hinges, and even the doorknob looked malevolent.

"That door was the border between the dream and reality. I had a choice: if I never opened that door I could've lived in the dream for the rest of my life, peaceful and happy believing my father was some great man. But I took the other option. I questioned the dream; I needed evidence to prove it so I ran out that door. And now I'm paying the consequences." Callista started to cry again. She glanced over at the door, the unmoving unfeeling…

Callista wiped her eyes. This couldn't be right, the doorknob was moving. Callista bit her lip. There was no place to hide but under the bed and that was impossible. Slowly the door creaked open.

There stood the little dinosaur boy who had helped her before.

"What do you want?" Callista asked softly.

"A thank you would be a nice place to start." He smiled shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you. But I know you wouldn't have tracked me down just for a 'thank you'. So what do you want with me?" Callista asked.

"Answers." The boy walked over to her bed and sat on it. "First off your name."

"Callista Koopa." She said.

"Bowser Jr. BJ to my friends." he nodded in return. "Question two: why are all the guards in the castle trying to find you?"

"I opened the door and walked out of a cleverly spun web of lies." Callista explained.

"Um…okay…." That really didn't answer BJ's question. "Why is my father after you?"

"You mean my father?" Callista corrected.

"No, my father. His name is King Bowser Koopa and…and…no way." BJ stared at Callista long and hard. She didn't look like Bowser but there was no mistake in the hair. Only the true heirs to the Koopa family throne had that color hair. No one on the entire planet could have that shade of red hair but a Koopa kid. BJ squealed.

"I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" He jumped on top of Callista and practically smothered her.

"Get off of me!" she hissed. Using all her strength she was able to detach BJ.

"You don't know how happy I am to not be the littlest one." BJ jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hold up, how many brothers and sisters do I have?" Callista was curious.

"You have eight including me. You have Ludwig, Morton, Roy, Wendy O., Iggy Larry, Lemmy and me. Seven brothers and one sister." BJ explained.

Callista's eyes got wide. Of all the children he had, and he put her in a dungeon for sixteen years. How lame.

"Now question number four: why didn't you hide from me?" BJ asked.

"I couldn't." Callista sighed. "The only place is under the bed but I can't get under there."

"Why not?" BJ gave her a confused look.

"I'll show you." Callista bent over to the side of the bed. From underneath she pulled out a giant chest. "I found this when I was really small. I was trying to hide from my tutor so I could miss lessons but I found these instead. When I asked about them my tutor would always avoid the question or ignored me completely."

She lifted the top of the chest. Inside was a collection of ancient books.

BJ hopped down beside her. "Books?"

"Yes, ancient books that were banned from society. These books held such preposterous beliefs and ideas that in fear people banned them. They're all priceless. Every book collector in this world would sell their families to get these books." Callista smiled.

"Why's that?" BJ was really confused now.

"Because they come from another world."

BJ couldn't believe it. He grabbed up a book and looked at it. It seemed like any normal book. Nothing special about it. He flipped through the page until he saw something that made his heart stop.

Suddenly he pushed Callista aside and grabbed all the books he could. He flipped through all of them. Inside was the same thing.

"Do you know who these books belonged to?" BJ snapped.

"I guess the lady's whose name is inside them." Callista was shocked.

"Say her name for me!"

"Lena Koopa."

"Do you want to know why I care?" BJ had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why?" Now Callista was confused.

"Because that's the name of my mama."

"So you don't know where your mom is?" Callista asked softly.

"No. And dad won't tell me anything about her." BJ sighed.

"We have a lot in common BJ." Callista smiled. "First off neither of us know anything about our moms. Second both of us want to find out about our moms but nobody wants to tell us anything. Hey BJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to run off and learn the truth?"

BJ sat straight up. "But what if they find out?"

"We'd sneak out at night. Believe me I have nothing to lose. My life pretty much stinks right now so any more bad news wouldn't kill me. You just want to find out where your mom is right? Would you care if the news is good or bad?"

"No." BJ answered. "I'm in this one hundred per…"

Suddenly the door burst open. Callista kicked the chest under the bed and stared in horror at what walked in.

King Bowser himself.

"I'VE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE IN THIS CASTLE FOR YOU AND I FIND YOU HERE WITH NONE OTHER THAN HER! BOY YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Stop it!" Callista ran in between Bowser and BJ. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. BJ was just trying to help me, he didn't know. He thought I was just a young girl who wandered in. Please don't hurt him."

"Don't you get in the middle of this you unwanted urchin!" Bowser raised his fist and slammed it right on Callista's cheek. Callista slammed into the floor.

Bowser grabbed BJ and pulled him out of the room.

"A word of advice Callista, you should have never unlocked that door. You are not a part of this family and never will be." Bowser went out and slammed the door.

_Click._

Callista put her hands to the doorknob and jiggled the handle.

"No."

Callista turned it harder, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No!"

Callista slammed into the door. Finally she dropped to her knees and began to sob.

"NO!"


	4. Escape

Chapter 3- Escape

In the middle of the night Callista sat up on her bed. Bruised and broken she sat crying and shaking. She had finally found a friend. Someone just like her. And he took him away.

"Why?" she sobbed. "Why did he take BJ away?"

Callista believed in fate and destiny. She believed that bad things happened to bad people. But why was she having bad things happen to her? She wasn't evil or spiteful like her father.

She clasped her hands together and bit she bottom lip.

"Oh please, if anyone's listening, please help me. I want to help BJ find out about his mommy. And I want to find out where mine is too. I want to get out of here and go on my own adventure." Callista pleaded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Callista, are you awake?" Callista nearly had a heart attack. What was he doing here?

"Mr. Karlson?" she whispered coming to the door.

"Miss Callista first I want to ask you how in the blazes you got out?" That was most definitely Mr. Karlson.

"A guard came in and forgot to lock the door behind him." Callista informed him.

"I can only assume it was one of the new ones." He scoffed. "But that's not the point. I heard about everything that happened. Listen I know you're probably angry with me for lying to you for all of these years. But I had no other choice. He was going to kill me if I didn't tell you all those lies."

"Mr. Karlson, I forgive you."

"You don't know how bad I wanted to tell you how evil your father is. How tyrannical he can be. I've been working as a double agent for a place called the Mushroom Kingdom. But I couldn't even tell them about you. You were my little secret, my special little girl. I raised you like you were my own flesh and blood. I would hang all of the pictures you drew over my walls and smile every time you got a good grade. Your father didn't care about your grades or your art like I did. I loved you more than anything in the world."

Callista was starting to feel really uncomfortable. "Mr. Karlson…"

"But I'm not here to reminisce of days gone by. Listen, you are in grave danger. Now that you've come out the entire family is in a panic. A Koopa child without scales and a sense of villainy. Tomorrow they were planning to kill you." There was a silence outside the door. "I was going to kill you."

Callista gasped. "Go away!"

"It's not like that Callista I swear! I'm here to help. I was planning to give this to you on your eighteenth birthday. That way you would be a legal adult who would no longer need consent from parents or a guardian to buy a house or start a life somewhere else. But now I realize I must give this to you now. Time is of the essence Miss Callista. Remember your life is in danger." Mr. Karlson pleaded from behind the door.

Callista heard a clatter on the other side of the door. Suddenly a small object slid under the door.

"Goodbye Miss Callista," Mr. Karlson smiled. "Goodbye forever."

The only thing that could be heard was the patter of feet going down a hall, then up the stairs until they faded into silence.

Callista looked down. There on the floor was something small and metal. Something Callista had been waiting to see all of her life.

The key to the door!

Callista picked it up and felt the smooth ridges, the elegance of the handle, and the cold of the metal. She was about to slide it into the doorknob when she remembered something. She dashed over to the bed and pulled out the chest. She quickly undid the lock and pulled out the first book she laid eyes on.

"We're gonna need this." She muttered.

Callista crept back over to the door and slid the key in the lock. She turned it and sure enough the door opened. Silently she ran down the corridor and up the stairs.

The emotional pain hurt much worse than the bruises for BJ. He could deal with the bruises and the cuts and the scars, his father had given him enough. But he couldn't bear being apart from _her_. That girl. His sister.

The emptiness of the room made him think about her. And the more he thought about her the worse it hurt.

Finally he had met someone who understood him. Someone who wanted to find out about their mother. Someone who knew what it felt like to be lonely.

But then his father took him away.

He took him away from a friend. He took him away from his family. But most of all he took him away from the truth.

BJ felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Stop it, don't cry." He muttered to himself. "It's not going to help anything." He took his bed sheets and wiped his eyes.

_Knock, knock._

BJ's blood ran cold. It was past two. Who would be at his door this late?

"It's opened."

Slowly the door creaked open. Outside stood a young girl with fiery red hair.

"Callista!" BJ nearly flew out of his bed to greet her.

Callista put a finger to her lips. "Be quiet. We have to hurry; the morning guard will be up soon. Come on!" Callista whispered. When she was done she grabbed BJ's wrist and began to run.

"Which way to the front door?" she asked.

"Take a left down the next hallway it should lead…" But before he could get the rest out Callista slammed into something.

When she looked up her heart stopped beating. In front of her was a Koopa Troopa. But instead of a guard outfit he wore a long hooded blue cloak. On his nose sat a pair of large glasses. He crossed his arms.

"Will one of you two please tell me why you're running at full speed down the hall this early in the morning?" he scowled.

"Please, sir. Don't tell Bowser please, if he finds out we'll be killed. Let us go I beg you." Callista pleaded.

"I had no intention of hurting Bowser Jr. or you Miss Callista. Nor did I have any intention of telling your father." Callista stared wide eyed at the Koopa.

"How did you know…" Callista started but the Koopa interrupted her.

"I know everything about you Miss Callista. Everything from your sixteen years in your room to your attempt to escape tonight. But there is a fatal flaw in your plan." The Koopa smiled.

"What?" Callista asked.

"There are two guards working night shift tonight. If you plan to leave the front way you'll have to deal with them."

"Oh dear…"

"Give me a minute." The Koopa walked away. Callista and BJ followed him. He led them to the front door where he was standing over the bodies of two sleeping guards.

"Who are you?" Callista was curious.

"I am the great wizard Kamek, I am all knowing and all seeing. I know your past and your future. Now listen close, there is a train to the Mushroom Kingdom departing in fifteen minutes. I bought two tickets, they're being held under my name. Run to the station as quickly as you can." He explained. BJ opened the doors and began out but Callista stayed behind. Kamek tried to push her out.

"Wait, if you know the future then how is this adventure going to end?" Callista kept her ground.

"I'm not liable to tell you that. Now please go." Kamek shoved her to the door. Callista started out but a hand grabbed her.

"Hold on." Kamek sighed. "Take this, it's worth one wish from yours truly. Use it wisely." He handed her a small piece of paper. "I'll go and tell your father the good news when he wakes up. Goodbye Miss Callista, I'll see you later."

Callista nodded and ran out the door. She caught up to BJ and smiled. For the first time in her life she was truly happy.

"You know Kamek, you're the only person I really like." Bowser was lounging on his bed.

"I am your only MagiKoopa willing to serve you, sir." Kamek agreed.

"Then why can't you bring her back to me?" Bowser begged.

"King Bowser! How many times have I told you? It is impossible for me to do that! And wallowing in your own self pity won't bring _her_ back either." Kamek snapped.

Bowser fell silent. For a few minutes no one talked.

"I have some even better news to tell you, sir." Kamek smiled evilly.

"Don't tell me…" Bowser wanted to burn something.

Bowser dashed down to BJ's room he opened the door. Empty. He ran down to the basement hoping it wasn't true. He opened the door. Gone. Bowser let out a scream. He rushed to the front door only to find two sleeping guards. He picked one up and shook him awake.

"Bring everyone to the throne room immediately." Bowser hissed.

Every single person that worked for Bowser stood in a line in the throne room.

"If I find out that one of you helped those two escape I am going to slaughter you then hang your head over the castle gates!" Bowser screamed.

Kamek smiled to himself. He would never find out who did it. Well…at least, Bowser would never catch _him_.

Mr. Karlson was shaking. If they caught him it was all over. He put his hands behind his back and crossed his fingers. "_Please let her stay safe." _He prayed.

"_Oh please let her stay safe."_


	5. Train to the Unknown

Chapter 4- Train to the Unknown

Far from Bowser's Castle Callista sat looking at the night sky for the first time.

She sat under an ancient oak tree on top of a field next to the Koopa Station. Next to her sat BJ, her only companion.

Callista's eyes twinkled as she looked at the stars.

Heavenly lights. That's how all the books described them. But no words could describe the beauty Callista saw that night under the tree. She gazed in awe at the dots of light which filled the sky. She wanted to hold out her hand and grab a star from the sky and keep its light close to her chest so her heart could be warm.

Tears began to pour from her eyes. Not from pain. Not from fear. But from joy. For the first time Callista cried tears of joy. She wished she could stay there for the rest of her life, under that oak tree, watching the stars, with her only friend beside her.

"We have to get going now."

Callista turned to BJ and smiled. "Just one more minute, please."

"Alright." BJ knew they had to leave. But he couldn't say no to his only true friend.

"ALL ABOARD! ALL ABOARD TRAIN 1517 TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" The conductor yelled.

"BJ, that's our train!" Callista jumped up from the bench she was sitting on.

The station was bustling with people. From inside a person would have never guessed it was one o'clock in the morning. Callista and BJ had been lucky they found a bench in the midst of the crowds.

BJ jumped off of the bench too. "Come on, then." he pulled her hand and ran up to the train with Callista in tow. The conductor stopped them before they got on.

"Tickets, please." He ordered.

BJ and Callista handed him their tickets. He looked at them then tore off the bottom half. He kept the top and gave the bottom back to them. The conductor then gave BJ a funny look.

"Any good reason _you're_ going to the Mushroom Kingdom, Master Junior?" he asked.

"Just for a vacation, nothing interesting." BJ smiled nervously. He tugged on Callista's hand. BJ began to walk into the train but the conductor stopped him.

"Who's this young lady?" the conductor stared intently at Callista. Callista started to feel uneasy. She opened her mouth to say something but BJ stopped her.

"She's my friend." BJ answered quickly and with that he pulled Callista onto the train.

Inside, the train was full of people. Most of the seats were taken. The line to the dining car in the front went nearly to the back of the train. All sorts of creatures were on the train. Callista knew what the Koopa-Troopas looked like but she didn't recognize the rest.

"Wow," Callista gasped in amazement. "I've never would have guessed a train could hold this many people!"

Callista looked down at BJ. He was staring into the distance with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong BJ?" Callista bent down so she was face to face with him. "You look upset."

"That conductor…he…" BJ stuttered. His lip began to quiver.

"What about the conductor?" Callista asked, confused.

"Listen Callista!" BJ cried, tears streaking down his face. "There are a lot of bad people in this world. You need to be more careful around people. Not everybody is as trusting as you think. You were lucky to have me there or else that conductor guy…" BJ turned away from her.

Callista gave BJ a warm, knowing smile. She took him into her arms and held him close.

"Don't worry BJ; I can take care of myself. But I know as long as you're right there beside me I'll always be safe." As she cuddled BJ an aged memory resurfaced, from a time when everything was peaceful.

_It was about ten minutes after lessons concluded. Callista had pulled out her sketchbook and was ready to start drawing when she noticed Mr. Karlson was still sitting in his chair. But even though he was physically in her room, Callista could tell he was miles away._

"_Mr. Karlson? What's wrong?" Callista asked nervously, cautiously approaching him._

"_Wha…" Mr. Karlson snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry. Today's my daughter's birthday."_

_Callista perked up. "Wish her Happy Birthday for me!" she beamed._

"_I…can't…do that." Mr. Karlson sighed, closing his eyes._

_Callista felt a pang of anger strike in her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_You're so mean Mr. Karlson! You won't even tell you daughter I wished her happy birthday!" Callista cried._

_Mr. Karlson was taken back by Callista's fury. Then a sad smile appeared on his face. He put his hand on Callista's shoulder._

"_I can't do that dear because… my daughter's gone." Mr. Karlson explained._

_Callista gave him a confused glance. "What do you mean?"_

"_Miss Callista, I think it's time to teach you a very important lesson."_

"_But we just got through all the lessons."_

_Mr. Karlson laughed a hearty laugh. Then his face grew serious._

"_Miss Callista, do you know what death is?"_

_Callista shook her little head, she had never heard the word until now._

"_Death is when someone goes away…" Mr. Karlson sat Callista on his knee._

"_But when you go away, you always come back." Callista interrupted._

"_No, death is when you don't come back."_

"_Like when you move somewhere else?"_

"_No. Death is when a person leaves this world forever."_

"_Where do people go when they die?"_

"_No one knows for sure, but some books tell of a wonderful place, where everyone is happy and everything is perfect. But that's a lesson for another time."_

"_But what does this have to do with your daughter?"_

"_My daughter died a long time ago, before you were born."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Mr. Karlson gazed at Callista and took off his glasses. "Miss Callista, I'm going to tell you a scary story about what happened to my daughter. When you're older you will understand why I told this to you. It begins like this…"_

It had been years since he told her that story and she still could remember every little detail.

"C'mon, Callista, we've got to take our seats." BJ broke away from her embrace and walked down the aisle. Callista followed suit.

There were four empty seats in the first car, all facing each other. BJ quickly claimed the seat by the window. Callista daintily sat into the seat next to his. She stared at the two vacant seats in front of her. It was odd, staring at the unfilled seats. It was almost as if she had opened a treasure chest and found nothing inside.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?"

Callista looked up to see a young Koopa Troopa staring at her. His shell was a brilliant scarlet. He seemed too old to be a kid but too young to be an adult.

Callista shook her head. He seemed nice enough, no sense in lying to him anyway.

"Whew! Almost thought I had to take the next train." The Koopa Troopa took the seat across from Callista. "I promise I won't get sick on you."

Callista didn't quite get his humor but she giggled in spite of herself.

The Koopa Troopa carefully examined Callista's traveling companion. "Bowser Junior?! Er…Master Bowser…I mean, Master Junior…"

"BJ." He answered too busy looking out the window to notice him.

"I recognize your friend here, but I don't recognize you, miss."

"Callista. I'm not from around these parts. And you are?"

"Charlie, Charlie Bosco. I'm going to the Mushroom Kingdom to get some records for my father. He's a doctor. Um…if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Sixteen as of yesterday. And how old are you?"

"Sixteen. This is so weird."

"Why's that?"

"Yesterday was my birthday too."

A/N: Sorry this is sooooo late! I've been busy with school work and then when I finally got a chance at writing some more I got very sick. But here it is, better late then never as I always say. I'm sure some of you think this is an odd way to end the chapter but if you read the prologue carefully it should make sense. I'll definitely try to update this sooner.


End file.
